Technical Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for wireless power transfer.
Description of Related Art
A gate driver is a power amplifier that accepts a low-power input from a controlled source and produces a high-current drive input for the gate of a high-power amplifier transistor. Traditional gate drivers have several shortcomings. For example, such gate drivers suffer from high power loss and output signals that are not clean (e.g., they are full of harmonics). These issues are particularly significant when such gate drivers are used for wireless power transfer applications. This is because high efficiency and low emission are the basic requirements for such applications.